


hello loves

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Fights, Heart Attacks, Hospitals, Shame, also someone on the sims 4 gallery made clancys rv, but hey i gotta fill this fandom with this stuff, but sarah and y/n get along, clancy shouts into the phone, clancy wearing eyeliner, eboy, eboy clancy, he really doesn’t like sarah, i built a house in the sims 4 today, i hate this and it’s just so bad, i love the sims, if you made it then thank you so much, omg that rhymes, ooooo sarah is in this fic, sorta angsty clancy, sorta fluff, that could be a potential fic actually, this fandom is unnecessarily filled with smut, this is quite the vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: I don't have allergies! You're beautiful!hey hey hey! its time to turn clancy into an eboyyyyysomeone please draw that
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	hello loves

todays the day. it is time to turn clancy into an epic eboy. 

he was sat at his desk, fiddling with a pen and drinking a shot of peach schnapps (literally what i get drunk off) he had a gLuM face so i decided to literally FUCKING JUMP on his back. i flew towards him. i clung to the chair and shook it like a banshee?? i dunno

”clancy my love, we are turning you into an eboy”

“what like lilhuddy”

”eurgh no” (if you stan lilhuddy you’re a piece of shit sorry, i don’t make the rules) “noen eubanks”

”aw fun”

i produce-

wait no i don’t have the energy to write boring details everyone will discard

anyway, give it 30 mins and clancy is a perfect eboy specimen. 

“guys, gals and nonbinary pals, may i present lilgilly”

”what the fuck y/n- ahahahahaha”

then clancys phone rings. sarah’s voice comes through the phone.

”hey clancy it’s sarah. how’s it going?”

”fuck off sarah” clancy shouts into the speaker of the phone. he shouts into it a lot. i’m surprised it’s not broken or anything. you know those shouty you tubers who scream into their microphones? yeah clancy is like that. bloody hate when people do that. don’t do it. don’t be like clancy 

“wait, no” i say before i can stop myself. “sarah isn’t it?” clancy gives me the D I R T I E S T look

”are you clancys british girlfriend then?”

“yeah. my names y/n” clancy shakes his head and makes a cup of coffee. 

“you seem cool. i was gonna say i’m coming to the chromatic ribbon for a week and i need a place to stay”

before clancy can interject i say “you can stay here. we can do up the barn for you and it’ll be really cosy.” clancy looks at me. he slices his fingers over his neck. 

“awww thank you y/n, i’ll be here in a couple of days” clancy grabs the phone out of my hand and presses the “end call” button.

”what the fuck was that all about y/n? that’s sarah”

”well i thought it would be a nice thing to do! i haven’t even met her yet and i’d like to! you can leave me to form my own opinions. and that shouldn’t bother you so much! she’s your sister! it might be different, clancy”

”but you don’t know that! not for sure!”

”what i’m saying is that you should try again! and you don’t know for sure either. it’ll be fine. and even though you two have your differences she’s obviously willing to put that behind and spend time with you. and you know how expensive it is to get over here. and shes probably worried sick about you! family is important. please dont run from them like you run from your problems-"

i cant finish my sentence because clancy cuts me off. he stuffs a cup of water in my mouth. 

"Calm THE FUCK down"

I knock the cup out of my mouth. My cardigan is soaked but I don't care anymore. Clancy is still glaring at me. I don't want him to. OH NO HERE COMES ANGRY SCARY RUBY. I don't like her, but she ain't holding back. My tiny fists clench and I can't push her away.

"ITS NOT ME IT'S YOU! CLANCY GILROY YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING LISTEN TO ME AND YOU ARE GONNA LET YOUR SISTER BACK INTO YOUR LIFE! YOU ARE ENTIRELY THE ONE TO BLAME AT THIS MOMENT AND YOU ARE GONNA APOLOGISE TO YOUR SISTER AND SHOW HER YOU'RE SORRY FOR FUCKING HER OVER! AND YOU ARE GONNA PAY HER BACK! SHE DID A REALLY NICE THING FOR YOU AND IF YOU'RE GONA CONTINUE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT THE WAY YOU DID THEN THERE IS GONNA BE HELL-"

My world goes black. I'm tumbling down a well and I can't climb back up. I think my heart gives way because when I open my eyes i m not at home anymore. I'm in a bright room with lots of sounds. It's overstimulating. At least Clancys face dropped. 

"Oh my god,where am i? "

"You had a heart attack. You're in the emergency unit. I got you here as fast as I could. Oh god y/n, don't die!"

" I'll try my best. Is this because I went apeshit? "

"Yeah you just collapsed on the floor. If it hadn't been for Charlotte breaking your fall then you could've ended up in a coma"

"Yikes."

" It was wrong of me to argue with you. If I had known what would happen then I would never have done that. And I'll give Sarah another chance. She didn't do anything wrong. I'm not a very good person really. But I'm gonna apologise to Sarah because I hurt her the most. "

"Good on you. You're still my number one. And imagine what wouldve been if I'd never have gone on YouTube that day? I would never have heard of you or met you. I would still be on earth too! maybe with someone else, maybe with kids and a husband or wife. But who needs that when I have you? "

Clancy needs a moment to process this. His eyes look a bit watery.

"Hey what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

" No, uh, allergies "

"Do you need some piriteze?" (I have hayfever)

" I don't have allergies! You're beautiful! "

  


I'm at a loss for words. That's not a bad thing.

  


  


  


  


by the time you read this, i will have finished year 7 :)

  



End file.
